This phase III study will ,determine the safety and efficacy of Foscavir induction therapy only versus induction plus maintenance therapy with Foscavir for CMV disease of the GI tract. Patients will be randomized to receive either 4 weeks of Foscavir induction alone or 4 weeks of Foscavir induction followed by 22 weeks of Foscavir maintenance therapy.